


The Patient

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: When Eames had called to tell her that Arthur wasn’t up to the job, Ariadne had assumed the worst. What kind of flu could keep the competent-to-a-borderline-insufferable-extent Arthur from working? With a care package under her arm and a bag of stuff in case she needs to stay over, (she hopes the situation isn’t that dire), she rings the doorbell.





	The Patient

"It's open!" Arthur yells from somewhere inside.

This is worse than she thought. Two military trained, international thieves left the door unlocked for anyone to open?

There's a moan from the bedroom. She instinctively covers her eyes. "I'm coming in!" 

She drops her hand when she sees them in bed--fully clothed, thank God. "Eames!" She sighs, dropping her bag. "I told you to take care of him, not seduce him!" 

His head tilts thoughtfully. "They aren't interchangeable?" 

She glares.

He gestures to several used tissues with a cold compress. "It seems that the doctor has also become the patient."

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I'm just tagging everything as fluff. I mean, nothing bad happens, so it's not wrong. Idk I'm getting rusty, I think.


End file.
